militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
136th Infantry Division Giovani Fascisti
The 136th Infantry Division Giovani Fascisti was an infantry division of the Italian Army during World War II. History The Giovani Fascisti (Young Fascists or "GGFF") Division was formed from volunteers from the Young Fascist University. The volunteers were subject to a power struggle between the Army and the Fascist Blackshirts and of the original 24 battalions only two battalions survived to see action. The Division was sent to Libya in July 1941. It was decided to reform them (nicknamed by the Allies: Mussolini's Boys) as an Armoured Division, the 136th Armoured Division Giovani Fascisti, but the conversion was never completed and it remained an infantry division. It was in action during Operation Crusader when the 11th Indian Brigade was heavily engaged against a strong point near Bir el Gobi, 25 miles south of Ed Duda.Photos of the "Ragazzi di Bir El Gobi" (Mussolini's Boys) The 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 136th Giovani Fascisti Infantry Regiment, held a hilltop position successfully and fought off repeated attacks by the British armour and Indian infantry units during the first week of December 1941.Gooch, p. 100 The Mussolini's Boys began the Gazala battle in May 1942 as part of the army reserve, with four infantry battalions — the two original battalions, plus 9th Independent Infantry Battalion and the 3rd Battalion of the San Marco Marine Regiment (which was later detached to join the Hecker amphibious group). During the course of the battle, the remaining three battalions went forward to assist the 102nd "Trento" Division's penetration of the Allied minefield zone. The division occupied the oasis of Siwa in Egypt in summer 1942,Video of "Giovani Fascisti" in Siwa in order to prevent possible military actions from the British Army to the south of the Axis Army attacking El Alamein. Indeed, in July 1942, German Ju-52 transport planes transported one battalion of the "Giovani Fascisti" to seize the strategic Oasis of Siwa, the largest air-landing assault conducted by the Axis in Africa. The rest of the division soon arrived as well, except for two companies from the 4th Anti-Tank Battalion. The oasis had been a staging area for raids by the Allied Long Range Desert Group into Libya, and now the Axis saw an opportunity to return the favor. Italian planners looked longingly at the tracks leading to the Nile. Field Marshal Erwin Rommel visited on September 1942 and reviewed the unit. Officers showed him their maps and scouting reports of the deep desert, and several Egyptian clan chiefs gave their opinions that no substantial Allied forces stood between Siwa and the Nile. The Young Fascist Division, the officers claimed, could unhinge the Allied positions on the coast from Siwa if only they had the fuel. While they waited, the Italians set up an Egyptian government-in-exile, complete with postage stamps, and flew the Egyptian flag alongside the Italian tricolor flag. Some units of the "Giovani Fascisti" fought in the second battle of El Alamein with the 185th Airborne Division Folgore. In mid-November, after Montgomery's victory, the Division withdrew from Siwa to Agedaiba and later to Tunisia. In the Mareth Line fought bravely the Allies with the remaining Axis troops. The Division was nearly totally destroyed in 1943, during the fighting in Tunisia.Video of the war in Tunisia Even if decimated, the "Giovani Fascisti" was the last Axis military unit to surrender to the Allies in North Africa on May 13, 1943.Giovanni Messe.La mia Armata in Tunisia. Mursia 2004, p. 317-323. Order of battle *136. Giovani Fascisti Infantry Regiment *8. Bersaglieri Regiment *136. Artillery Regiment *88. Anti Aircraft Battery *25. Engineer Battalion *53. Medical Section *105. Carabinieri Section *45. Field Post Office Notes ;Footnotes ;Citations Bibliography * *Giulio Bedeschi, Fronte d'Africa. Ed. Mursia. Milano, 1979. *John Gooch. Decisive campaigns of the Second World War. Publisher Psychology Press, 1990 ISBN 0-7146-3369-0 See also *North African Campaign *Tunisia Campaign *Operation Crusader *Battle of Gazala Category:Infantry divisions of Italy in World War II